


.new traditions

by AkaToMidori



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: When Aiba comes home from a long day of work to his dog and his boyfriend waiting for him, he doesn't expect the surprise he's getting.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	.new traditions

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff! Merry Christmas! 
> 
> _December 25_  
>  “I just want to help you relax.”

Aiba pushed the door of his apartment open after a long day at work. 

“I’m home,” he yelled as he sat down and took off his shoes. 

A second later, the soft yapping of his dog, Mirai, alerted him of her presence. Aiba turned around while he was still sitting, and scratched her behind her ears. “Daddy’s home. Did you miss me?” he asked her with a big smile on his face. 

“We both did.” 

Aiba looked up to see Sho come into view. He stopped by the entrance and leaned on the wall, looking back at him with a soft expression on his face. “Welcome back.” 

Aiba got up and stepped in, losing no time to wrap his arms around Sho, who groaned under his weight and stumbled a bit before returning the embrace with a soft chuckle. Aiba sighed deeply while relaxing and pushing his face into the crook of Sho’s neck. 

“Tired?” Sho asked. The vibrations of his voice in his throat tickled Aiba’s lips. 

“Hmm, very,” he replied lazily. 

Mirai started yapping again, jealous of all the attention and cuddles Sho was getting from her dad. Aiba smiled on Sho’s neck as he heard her complain. It had been just one week since he and Sho had moved in together, and even though Mirai had accepted Sho’s constant presence very easily, she still had a hard time accepting that she wouldn’t get all the cuddles from now on. 

“She will start hating me if you keep ignoring her like that,” Sho whispered to him. 

Aiba giggled and pulled away. “I don’t know why you’re whispering, it’s not like she can understand you.” He bent down to pick Mirai up. “Isn’t that right, Mirai-chan?” 

Sho chuckled and shook his head. “Hard day at work?” 

Aiba followed him inside. “Not more than usual, just busy.” He stopped in his tracks when he entered the living room and realized something. “What the—”

Sho turned around and spread his arms. “Surprise!” 

Aiba’s eyes widened excitedly as he put Mirai down. “You got us a Christmas tree?” 

Sho nodded. “A real one. A mess to transport, let me tell you,” he said with a grimace. “But you’ve always said how you love this time of the year, and I wanted our first Christmas living together to be special.” 

“You brought that tree through the door, dragged it into the living room and put it up just for me?” Aiba was feeling touched. 

“Well, I had Ohno-kun help me out. And technically Nino too, but well, he didn’t do any of the physical work,” Sho scowled. “I’ve seen you work very hard in the past few days, and with me moving in too, it hasn’t been easy. I just want to help you relax.” He smiled and scratched his neck. “I hope this is okay.”

“Of course it is,” Aiba exclaimed. 

Sho looked relieved at that. “And I bought some decorations too, and lights.” He pointed at the boxes behind him, which Aiba hadn’t noticed until now. “I thought we could decorate it together, you know? Make it a night. Maybe even a tradition.” 

Aiba blinked. “A tradition.” 

Sho looked away embarrassed. “Yeah, like, we could do that every Christmas?” He looked up briefly. “Forget it, it’s stupid—”

“No, I love it,” Aiba blurted out. 

Sho looked surprised, but happy at those words. Aiba stepped closer to him to throw his arms around him again. This time, though, he pulled away almost immediately so that he could look into his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“Thank you, Sho-chan, I love it.” 

Sho smiled brightly and nodded. “And I thought,” he said, pulling Aiba closer. “We could start another tradition too.” 

“What is it?” 

Sho’s face was dangerously close now, and Aiba licked his lips by reflex. 

“Look up.” 

Aiba did, and noticed something hanging down from the ceiling. It was some sort of plant he had seen before, but wasn’t sure what was called. “Why is there a plant hanging from the ceiling, Sho-chan?” 

“Mistletoe.” 

“What?” 

“The plant,” Sho whispered. Aiba felt it rather hard to keep his focus now. He could feel Sho’s warm breath on his face. Just a little bit more, he thought, while his mind distractedly registered that Mirai was barking again. “It’s called mistletoe. And you’re supposed to kiss when you’re standing under it.” 

_‘Then what are you waiting for?’_ – that’s what Aiba wanted to say to Sho, but he didn’t have to, because Sho didn’t waste any more seconds before he got his lips on his. Aiba closed his eyes immediately, wrapping his arms around Sho’s neck and deepening their kiss with no hesitation. Sho was a great kisser, and he always made his head spin, but this time something was different. Maybe it was because Sho’s words felt more like a promise to Aiba than anything else they’d ever done. Maybe it was because this felt really like _their_ home now. Dog, and Christmas tree, and mistletoe included. 

They only parted when they needed to breathe, and they both started giggling like two idiots the next moment. Sho petted Mirai for a bit to make her stop barking, and Aiba opened the first box and took out the lights. He and Sho wrapped them around the tree quite easily, and when Sho smiled at him as they finished their task, Aiba knew he was going to remember that moment forever. 

“To new traditions,” Sho said as he passed Aiba the first ornament so he could hang it. 

“To new traditions,” Aiba repeated as he placed it on the tree distractedly, before pushing Sho under the mistletoe so he could kiss him again.


End file.
